


A Champ's Prerogative

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: WWE Smackdown Live, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, No Sex, angry love admissions, mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: This was supposed to have bean an angry make up sex fic but..yeah that's not what happened lol so with that said, enjoy :DBecause you asked & because I knew I had to do it...That LOOK was just to much to ignore!! :D





	A Champ's Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinQueen021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen021/gifts).



> This was supposed to have bean an angry make up sex fic but..yeah that's not what happened lol so with that said, enjoy :D 
> 
> Because you asked & because I knew I had to do it...That LOOK was just to much to ignore!! :D

Shane sighed as he walked down the dark hall towards his office. He knew he was in for it when he got back to the hotel. A.J had the match won but the referee had been so preoccupied with Sami and Shane, he'd missed the pin.

Opening the door, he stiffened at the sight of the man sitting behind his desk. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the semi dark room, closing the door softly behind him. “I understand you're upset with me but I can explain what happened.”

“I don't really want to hear it Shane. I mean seriously, you asked me to go out there and kick his ass. When I do that you and Sami mess it all up! Just what in the hell were you thinking? Did you not think I could handle both of them if I needed to?!”A.J watched as Shane stiffened, anger making his eyes narrow. Drumming his fingers on the desk top, A.J took a deep breath. “I've taken down Owens before. I've more than proven I am capable of taking on more than one opponent. So for you to come down and eject Sami wasn't needed. You didn't help Shane, if anything you made things worse.”

Shane frowned in confusion, slowly walking towards the desk. “How is that? I admit that maybe I should have stayed in the back but you can't be sure Sami wouldn't have tried anything. I can't stand back and let you get hurt.”

A.J bit back the angry retort that rose to his lips. He'd known this would happen, ever since they had started sleeping together Shane had become over protective. “Shane, part of my fucking job is getting hurt. I get hurt on a nightly basis because I am a god damn wrestler in the WWE! It is _expected_ that I will get hurt because that's part of the fucking job description!” A.J tried to hold in his temper but the look Shane gave him made it difficult. “Just because you're fucking me doesn't mean I expect to be treated differently Shane! Jesus, do you understand how it looks when you do shit like this?!”

“What did you expect me to do?! After everything they've done to me I _knew_ they would do something to you! I had to make sure nothing happened to you and it's not because we're having sex either!”Shane watched as A.J fought to hold on to his temper. He would admit that there was a ring of truth to A.J.'s comment. Shane had become increasingly possessive of A.J since they'd started sleeping together. “It is _not_ because of that.”

“Then what the fuck was that?! If that wasn't because you had your dick in my ass last night then what the hell was that about?!” A.J stood up from the chair, arms raised in angry frustration. “Jesus Shane, you make it obvious there's something going on between us! If you wanted to make sure no one found out,  _that_ is not the fucking way!”

“I don't care who fucking finds out. Is that all you're worried about, why I came down and who knows? Nothing else matters but those two questions?” Shane glared at A.J., struggling to control his temper. Shaking his head, he turned back towards the door. “Fine, if you refuse to accept the answers given then accept this.” Taking a deep breath, Shane frowned before glancing back over his shoulder. “I came down because I wanted to help, obviously, I'm sick and tired of seeing those two get off easy while the rest of you guys bust your asses every night. I came down because you are the champ and as commissioner I wanted to protect my investment.” He paused at the soft sound from A.J., glancing up in time to see the hurt and confused look cross the bearded face. “I came down because I didn't want to see you fucking hurt. I messed up, I admit that but a person in love can't be faulted for trying to help. If that's the case everyone in the world should be arrested.” Shane headed to the door, gripping the handle he frowned. “I apologize for getting involved, it wasn't my intentions for you to have lost.” Opening the door, Shane left the office.

Heading back the way he'd come, Shane moved as fast as he could through the mass of workers. Usually, he'd be willing to help them get things taken down and ready to move on but his heart wasn't in it. He'd just confessed his feelings to A.J in anger and now he was trying to get away from him as quickly as possible.

“Shane?!”

Shane ignored the voice, choosing to head to his car instead of back towards the arena. He didn't want to give the brunette anymore reason to rip into him. When he spotted his driver, Shane gave him a small wave. He was almost there when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. Frowning, Shane looked down to find a breathless A.J. Styles in front of him. “Mr. Styles?”

“What the hell...is wrong with you? You can't...why would you say something like that and just leave? Was that supposed to make me feel better?!” A.J tried to control the roil of his stomach, confused and desperate all at one time. Shane had said he loved him and left, he couldn't have meant it if he'd just leave like he did, could he? A.J searched the unguarded expression in front of him, stepping closer as a blush started to bloom across Shane's cheeks. “Did you...how, uh, how could you say that then just...walk out? Did you not mean it o-or was that...what was that?!” A.J threw up his hands as he tried to keep his thoughts from going in the wrong direction. “I mean ok, I can understand that after six months there might be some feelings but you said...”

“I know what I said and no I wasn't lying.” Shane shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion. “Look, we don't have to talk about it or mention it, ok? I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or push you into anything. I just...”

“Well, well, well, if isn't the Commissioner and his little wonder boy.”

Shane bit back a groan of irritation as he looked up to see Kevin and Sami standing behind A.J. “Gentlemen, is there something I can assist you with?”

Kevin grinned at Shane and A.J., taking in the tense scene before him. “Trouble in paradise guys? Seems like you two aren't on the same page anymore. Is there a specific reason for that?”

“Fuck you Owens, just because you got lucky tonight doesn't mean a god damn thing! I can still take your ass anytime, anywhere!” A.J glared at the other man, angry at being interrupted. “As a matter of fact, let's do this. First Smackdown of the new year it's you and me, one on one, Zayn banned from ringside. We'll see who's the better man you fucking asshole.”

“Well, sounds like a great match but no thank you. Id' have to go through all the proper channels and...”

“No, all that has to be done is let the GM or Commissioner know and the match can be made.”

A.J looked up to see Danial walking over. “Great, what the fuck is this about? The goddamn victory committee? What do you have to say about all of this Danial?”

“Well I like your idea and since I'm here right now, along with Shane, I think we'll make it for the first Smackdown of the new year.”

A.J grinned, eyes narrowing as he turned to Kevin. “Make sure your ass is ready. What happened tonight won't happen again, trust me on that.”

“Yeah well, as long as you can keep your buddy Shane from coming down, you should be ok.”

A.J frowned at the comment, taking a step closer to Kevin. “Watch what you say Owens, just because Shane and Danial are standing right here doesn't mean I won't kick your ass.”

“Gentlemen, save it for the ring. Right now we all need to head to the hotel and get some rest, we're on the road early tomorrow.” Shane ignored the angry look from Kevin, turning and heading to his car. He wasn't aware anyone was behind him until A.J spoke.

“You're just going to leave like that? No explanation or comment or...” A.J broke off with a frown as he thought of ways to keep Shane at the arena. “You could at least _pretend_ like you're hurt by what happened Shane.”

Shane flinched, turning he let his temper go. “What in the hell are you talking about?! I've been apologizing since the match! I apologized in the arena, in the office, and out here! What more do you fucking want from me?!”

A.J watched as Shane slowly shook his head, aware that they might still have an audience. “Then I'll ride back with you.”

“No.” Shane closed the car door and faced A.J. “No, I don't think that's a good idea.”

Eyes narrowing, A.J watched as Shane looked around them. “I don't fucking care what they think, I'm riding back with you.” When Shane's jaw tightened, A.J felt his stomach twist. “You said...” He broke off as he tried to hold on to his anger. He knew he had the right but Shane saying he did it because he loved him? “You said you loved me Shane, if that's the case why can't I ride back with you? Why are you...”

“Because you're only doing it out of pity. We'll end up having angry sex or pity sex and I don't want that. I want it to be mutually

satisfying.”

A.J stared up at Shane, a slow grin curving his lips. “Honey there's nothing better than angry make up sex. I mean the sweet and sexy stuff is fine but when you're pissed off and your blood is pumping and you're just so mad you could beat someone...”

“Get in the car.”

A.J grinned as Shane opened the door, his face a light red. “Are you ok Shane?”

“Just get your ass in the fucking car.” Shane watched as A.J grinned at him before climbing into the back. “Jefferson, take him to the loft.”

“Very well, Sir.”

Shane glanced around the parking garage and sighed. They weren't being watched, which could mean a number of things. However, Shane wasn't worried about that right then.

“Shane if you don't get your ass in here now, you're supposed to go with me.” A.J frowned as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He had changed to jeans and a cutoff after his match, heading straight to Shane's office once done. He 'd been pissed but now he was turned on and still a bit angry. When Shane closed the door, A.J frowned, reaching for the handle. “Shane?”

“You need to get some rest, I'll see you in the morning.” Shane looked through the glass, saw the expression on A.J.'s face and sighed. “Allen...”

“Fuck you Shane! You didn't mean it if you're going to send me back alone!” A.J frowned as he looked away from the window. “Then maybe...” Shaking his head, he ignored the question the driver asked him, choosing to keep silent until they had left the arena. “Fuck you Shane, you just said it so I'd cave.” He whispered, voice shaky at the thought of Shane having lied to him. “You said you loved me.”

Shane hated the look now on A.J.'s face, preferring his anger of the sad, broken one now. Reaching for the door handle, Shane paused in indecision. If he got into the car, it would be admitting to what they were doing but if he didn't...

_“You said you love me Shane you can't if you're sending me away alone.”_

Shane watched as A.J seemed to turn in on himself. After what happened tonight, Shane knew he couldn't afford to keep things the way they were. He either had to give A.J up or deal with things how they were. Shaking his head, Shane opened the car door and climbed into the back. “It would be nice to know you feel the same but I can't expect that when...”

“I do love you, you bastard I just...h-how was I supposed to tell you and _you_ said no attachments? Then you go and say you love me after you and Zayn cost me a match! What the hell is that Shane! You say you love me then try to...”

Shane cut off the angry brunette with a hard kiss. “Drive Jacobson.” Pulling the door closed, Shane reached for A.J again. “I meant it, you stubborn asshole. You could have told me sooner! I was trying to protect myself from you! I hadn't planned on any of this happening but it did and I can't change it! I'm sorry about your match tonight, I should have stayed in the back but I've seen these two in action. I didn't want anything to happen to you!”

A.J shivered as he fought to keep his temper in check. “You should have stayed in the back asshole, I could have taken them both! You _know_ I could have, but instead you were to busy thinking with your heart and not your head! You can't do that Shane, you can't always come down to ringside and save me!” A.J broke off as a hand moved over his stomach, forgetting momentarily, that he did not have a shirt on. Forcing himself to focus, A.J turned an angry glare on Shane. “You should have just stayed out of it, now all I'm going to hear is how you showed favoritism towards me.”

“I show favoritism towards the New Day as well as you and a few others, I don't hide that, why should I! I've always been impartial with decisions and matches.” Shane watched as A.J struggled with what he wanted to say, face flushed in frustration. “Allen?”

“It's not that, it's about you knowing when to show that. Tonight was _not_ the night Shane! The last fucking Smackdown of the year and Owens gets to end it with a win over _me_?! What in the hell, that should not be a possibility! Whether I'm fucking you or not, I shouldn't have to lose to Kevin fucking Owens!”

Shane studied the angry expression, sighing as he realized what A.J meant. “Ok, again I am sorry but things have changed for me where you are concerned. You won't have to worry about it next show.”

“You're damn right I won't, you're not allowed ringside either. I'll make sure that Danial knows about it too. You're going to have to trust me Shane. I've been doing this for a while and I've proven to be a champion as often as I said I would be.” A.J could see Shane didn't like the stipulation but he would agree to it. If for no other reason than to make A.J happy. “Shane?”

“Fine, if that will make things better with us I'll stay in the back.” Shane tried to control the fluttering of his stomach, sighing when A.J moved from the seat to his lap. “Still angry with me?”

“No, you said you love me so who can be angry after that?” A.J grinned at Shane, watching as he relaxed back against the seat. “Maybe we can, umm, what if we grabbed something to eat before heading to the loft?”

Shane nodded, arms tightening around A.J. “How about Indian, something with curry?” When A.J nodded, he sighed. “After tonight we start the new year off right. If we're going to do this we do it together, ok?”

A.J grinned. “Yeah, we can do it together, just make sure you remember which on of us is the champ.”

Shane couldn't help but laugh as they headed to the nearest restaurant. He knew A.J was still upset but for now they would enjoy dinner and a round or two of angry sex once behind closed doors. This may have been the last Smackdown live of the year but for Shane...it was the start of something he'd been waiting for his entire life.

 


End file.
